Misaki: Gone?
by YYlove3
Summary: When Misaki goes missing, it's up to Akihiko to find him. However, what if Misaki doesn't want to come back? Rating will go up for later chapters; includes Stockholm Syndrome! My first post!
1. Chapter 1

_Misaki's POV_

I quivered with anxiety as two abnormally large hands caressed my face, smearing the droplets of tears across my cheeks. Not even registering the fact that I was crying, my eyes simply pleaded with his own, begging for freedom. However, my calls went unnoticed; all he did was bore into me with those glistening blue orbs, full of concern. Both of our visages expressed bottomless sadness, but for two completely different reasons.

Once again, being naive has gotten me into trouble, and this time, there might be no escape, no light at the end of the tunnel. I desperately wanted to be saved, and rid of this guy forever, but I wasn't going to wait around like a damsel in distress. It's not that I haven't fought back against him before, but my attempts always failed, and pushed me into deeper water. I've lost count of the days, and my exact location, but at the moment, it seemed like unimportant information. The only thing on my mind was: I need to get back to Usagi-san.

I wonder how he's doing. Is he eating and drinking enough? I immediately forced my brain to cease those thoughts, because I knew I could go on and on about my concerns for him. My mind suddenly traveled to the idea of his actions to find me. I'm sure he has the best of the best out there searching for my destination. Does he know that I'm not in Japan? Now that question stumped me, but I told myself not to dread it.

_'He'll find me,'_ I reassured myself, _'I know he will.'_

That uplifting statement was suddenly forgotten, as I felt warm lips press themselves against my forehead. Normally a soothing gesture, but from him, it only made me tremble more.

"Don't worry, my love." He started, wrapping his long arms around me. "You'll forget him soon enough."

How did I get into this mess again? Ah, that's right. It was on that fateful day...

Xxx

"Oi Misaki, are you ready yet?" My lover asked from the other side of the door.

'_Since when is he in a rush?'_

"A-Almost!" I called back, while scolding myself for stuttering.

Wiping at my suit to brush off any invisible particles, I made one final attempt to fix the tie hanging off my neck. As I stepped out of the bathroom, a brisk laugh echoed throughout the hotel room. When I tried to look Usagi-san in the face, I immediately dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Are you trying to start a new fashion trend, Misaki? Unfortunately, I don't think this 'origami tie' idea will go very far."

Well, this is humiliating. I could already feel my cheeks turning red.

"Idiot! It's not my fault I don't understand the art of tying a tie."

Continuing his chuckle while fitting my tie, the two of us stepped out the entrance, side by side.

'_I'm twenty-two and I still can't fix a tie. I am truly beyond pitiful.'_

A sigh escaped my thin lips. I guess Usagi-san noticed my sudden change of mood, because he tried to entwine our hands together. Slapping at his wrist, I turned my attention to his now saddened and somewhat offended expression.

"Usagi-san, you know we can't hold hands. What if someone sees?"

"No one's going to see. The only people in there already are the other writers and assistants setting up their booths, and they're too busy to notice. Besides, your body intoxicates me."

Satisfied with my now flustered look, his signature victory smirk painted its way onto his lips. Tugging at my hand, he beamed as I relaxed, slowly tangling our fingers together. I lifted my head to meet his gaze, but he was just staring forward, with that beautiful smile.

'_How does he stay so composed…wait, did I just call Usagi-san b-beautiful?'_

That thought was soon forgotten as we stepped into the large room, decorated with a variety of flowers and colorful lights, shining bright like stars. In fact, the moment we stepped in, I removed my hand from my lover's, just to cover my eyes.

"Come now, let's find our table."

He reached for my wrist again, but I maneuvered around his grabby hand. He immediately seemed disappointed.

"You know that I can't be by you when everyone comes in, right? I'll help you set up with Aiwaka-san, but that's it."

I did my best to stay calm and firm, but those glaring lavender spheres stung. I almost flinched from his dark stare.

"Fine, but I'm not staying **here** the whole four hours, so meet me at our suite at eight."

I nodded my head in agreement, but still felt a tad bit of sadness for him.

'_I know he hates these things, but it __**is**__ for work.'_

"Misaki-kun, Usami-sensi: over here!"

Turning our heads to the direction of the energetic call, I grinned as I met Aiwaka-san's gaze.

"Speak of the devil." Usagi-san frowned just at the sight of his editor.

"Hey, don't be like that; she does a lot for you. C'mon, let's go!"

Grumbling, Akihiko slumped, taking his time to reach her, along with his desk. I took note of her attire once I was close enough to get a good view: a long ruby dress with matching stilettoes. Her hair was down, sliding past her shoulders.

"It's so good to see you, Misaki-kun! Don't you look rather dashing tonight."

"You too, and thanks! You look great. Why haven't you considered being a model?"

Giggling at my compliment, while receiving a death glare from a certain author, I smiled at her cheerfulness.

'_It's nice to know I made her happy. She works so hard for Usagi-san.'_

"Sensei, you're lucky Isaka-kun is using the toilet, or he would've ripped your head off! Which, by the way, I'm about to do to **you**! Do you know how much extra prepping we had to do because you didn't come earlier, like you promised?"

"Ha? When did I state such a thing?"

"You don't even remember? Ugh, never mind. Hurry up and sit down; we're about to start!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :) Welcome to chapter two of my first JR fanfic! :D  
I forgot to leave an author's comment on last chapter hehe~ Xp**

**I'm not particularly happy with this chapter (especially with the fact that it's shorter than the first even though I promised longer chapters), but I really needed to update! ^0^**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review~! 3**

_xx_

_Misaki's POV_

'_That's my cue to leave.'_

"I'll see you guys later then! Usagi-san, try to have fun, alright?"

With that said, I dashed and disappeared into the forest of a crowd, doing my best to maneuver the people around me. I heard my lover's calls echo in the distance, but I kept pushing forward.

'_I'm sorry.'_

Making my way to the long table of delicious-looking delicacies, I grabbed a plate and placed a fruit tart on it. My stomach grumbled, but my mind was occupied with thoughts of the 'Great Lord Usami.'

_'I can't help but feel bad for him. It is part of his job though…'_

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first annual Authors' Answers Assembly!"

The loud voice snapped me out of my daze. It startled me so much, I almost dropped my plate.

"For the next four hours, we will go around and get to know these award winning writers! I, Kai Yuuki, will be filling in for my father, Hayato Yuuki, for the night!"

_'I remember Hayato's name from the invitation. If I remember correctly, he's the host of this event, so why isn't he here?'_

Trying to get a better view of the orator, I attempted to peer over the individuals in front of me.

'_Why did I have to run to the back?'_

Even though I couldn't see the man talking, his voice rebounded throughout the whole room, just as I noticed all the speakers located about.

"To those who are concerned, do not fret! I know my father very well, so ask any question you wish to have answered!"

His dripping enthusiasm soaked the entire crowd, smiles and laughs springing up suddenly. I almost felt out of place for looking so unaffected.

"To start our event, Mr. Akihiko Usami will be the very first to succumb to our torturous questions!"

The large room became full of hilarity, so much that I jumped in my skin.

'_What's sad is that they really __**are**__ torture to him.'_

"Welcome, Usami-sensei, to your death! How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing excellent, thank you. It's so nice to be able to see old friends, and meet new ones as well."

That deep and silky voice…

'_That's Usagi-san for you. I just wish I could __**see**__!'_

"I'm sure! Now everyone, please kill him slowly so he can answer as many questions as possible. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab some dessert! Please feel free to take some whenever you like from the table located by the entrance!"

I felt myself becoming angry from the man's words.

_'I know the guy doesn't know that this is a real pain to Usagi-san, but still…'_

Grumbling in annoyance, I walked back to the counter and picked up a caramel apple, my fruit tart forgotten.

"Hello there, are you enjoying your-"

I turned my ahead away from the treats to the sound of the familiar voice. Quickly, I took in the _Kai_'sappearance. He looks fairly young, so maybe he's in his twenties? His short hair was the color of nightfall, along with bloody red streaks decorating the darkness. A black suit with a red bowtie made up his attire. However, what really caught my attention were his eyes: blue orbs as deep as the sea, but they shined bright, despite their darker shade. The man wore a perky grin, until his sapphire spheres met my own. I could feel my breath hitch. His stare was so intense, and those eyes looked as if they were analyzing me. Why do I feel so terrified?

Xx

_Kai's POV_

'_-self?'_

Late teens or early twenties. A slim figure. Chocolate brown hair and brilliant green eyes.

I tried to speak, but my throat suddenly became full of ash. I could hardly even swallow it down.

"Um, Mr. Yuuki? Are you alright?"

'_He's talking to you! Do something!'_

I tried to put on a seductive smile, but I knew it must've looked really strange. He just stared blankly; I guess I made him more confused. Rubbing my suddenly stiff neck, I finally summoned the strength to speak.

"P-Please, just call me Kai, and I'm fine, really. I just…"

'…_never seen someone as beautiful as you.'_

"…feel a little shaky. I've never really done much public speaking before."

_'Great, I've been talking to him for a minute, and I already lied to him.'_

"Wow, really? You seemed to know what you were doing. I'm not one for public speaking myself."

"I'm Misaki," he added, "Misaki Takahashi."

He extended his hand towards me, and mine shot out to meet his in a handshake.

'_That's it! Now, turn on the charm!'_

Once our hands touched, I immediately took note of his baby soft skin. When he attempted to pull away, I kept my grip firm.

"Erm, Yuuki-san, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Placing my other hand on Misaki's shoulder, I leaned in next to his ear.

"I actually don't feel very well," I cooed, "Do you think you could walk me to my room?"

_Usagi's POV_

'_Finally, my panel is __**finished**__.'_

I nearly cringed when I looked at my watch. It read 6:45. All those questions only took up forty-five minutes, even though it seemed like forever. The audience was fully focused on the author speaking, so I took the opportunity to escape. Since my job is finished, I'll just find Misaki, and head back to the room.

'_Seems simple enough.'_

xx


End file.
